Clinquant Blood
by IWantToRemainNameless
Summary: Rose Weasley; Head Girl, methodical, top of her classes, liked by everyone. Rose Weasley; wild, reckless, a hot mess, envied by all. She's every parents' dream and worst nightmare rolled into one. But what's worse than the partying, or the drinking, or the drugs? Being in love with a Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Diverting my course into an empty alleyway, in fluorescent lights the word _'Home' _lit up in my mind and within my next step, a wave of nausea overwhelmed me. My body was dough, being pulled and tugged in every which direction. It seemed to last forever but at the same time it was over just as quickly as it started.

And then I was faced with our cosy little home.

After achieving fame from the Battle of Hogwarts in their adolescents, my parents brought this house before having me. It was a simple four bedroom house, but on more than one occasion an Undetectable Extension Charm had been cast (courtesy of Mum) when family came around- which was more often than not.

Approaching the threshold I heard a buzz of chatter (more than what Mum, Dad and Hugo could produce) which could only mean one thing; FAMILY.

Entering the house and heading towards the living room I was pleased and disappointed to see my favourite cousins. Pleased because... who wouldn't be? Disappointed since I all the energy has been strained from me and I was in no mood to socialize. In the living room was; of course, my family, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, James, Lily, Dom, Vic, Louis, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill, Ted, Fred, Roxy, Aunt Angelina, Uncle George, Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf.

Everyone sat, listening to some story Aunt Luna was reciting, and my eye wandered around, first noticing the absent of Al (much to my displeasure) and then to Ted, with his arm casually around Vic's shoulders. How had they not confirmed that they were in a relationship? Everyone knew, except from the adults, of course.

The majority acknowledged my presence, to them I nodded curtly which they returned.

I walked to my room, not caring to socialize and closed the door. My room was one of the only places where I actually felt comfortable to be myself. Designing my room was simply brilliant since Dad just gave me a (exceptionally large) budget to just do it myself. The theme of the room was French country ,so the bed, wardrobe, draws, desk, extra daytime bed and all extra furniture were so. My own touch was the hanging bird cages hanging from the ceiling- far from the chandelier. Across the one wall, above my desk, was a full size, world map with numerous pins in locations I desired to visit.

Residing in one of the cages was my white snowy owl, Elmo, her orange eyes staring at me whilst squawking persistently.

"Hold on, El, I'll get you out in a sec." Speaking to my pets was completely normal for me. In due course, I opened the cage and she did a quick lap around the room before perching on my shoulder. "Right, I just have a letter for Uncle Charlie first. At the minute he's just in Norway, doing some study, so let's prepare you first." We went to my desk where I had a letter and a generous pouch of food and drink for her. "Take as many breaks as you please, and you're in no rush to be home. If it gets too cold take shelter and then continue. Love you," I wasn't sure if she understood me, but I knew she had the common sense to do as I said anyway. I attached the pouch and letter to her and stroked her with a crooked finger.

"Hope you've rested well." I opened the window and she was off into the evening sky.

As soon as all traces of Elmo were gone and I was on my bed, a heavy weight joined me and curled into my stomach. "Hello, beautiful." Now, I know it's not right to have favourite pets, but Mallory was by far my favourite. She was a white British Short-hair cat with crystal blue eyes. Wait, that might be _children..._ Yeah, you're not supposed to have favourite children. Oh, well, same difference.

"You won't believe the shit day I've had," I begin, stroking her affectionately. I always told Mallory about my day, it was our routine. She purred and snuggled even deeper into my stomach sympathetically at the appropriate times, her head perked up and her eyes widened as I told her something exciting and her tail would whip my in the face if I say something unreasonable or childish.

"Well first, Mum wanted me to go to Diagon Alley and get my stuff ready for school, which is ridiculous since school doesn't start for **three fucking weeks. **Oh, and now Al's not here. Not that you're not good company," I was quick to defend. "Just that I really wanted to speak to him." I pulled her closer and bent my head so that I could nuzzle my face in her white fur.

"I'm just so happy to be with you." She climbed upon my chest and licked my nose with her sandpaper-like, red tongue. I giggled gleefully, my chest and her rising.

Then we sat there in silence.

For seconds.

For minutes.

For hours.

Just in comfortable silence. The solitude would've been okay, but to be in non-human company was blissful.

"Ro?" At my door was Dom and Roxie.

Dom, despite being part Veela, had a subtle beauty about her; her hair was blonde that, in certain lights, could be seen slightly as strawberry blonde, her face was splashed with freckles and her blue eyes were under defined eyebrows. Her appearance was somewhat amusing, since she looked innocent to anyone else but she anything but that. Much to most by-passer's ignorance, she was a wild, dirty-minded, mischievous prankster.

Roxie was also beautiful in her own way. She had shoulder-length, untameable curly mane, but no so much that it looked like an afro. Following the Weasley traits she also had freckles, but all over her face and a slim, model-like figure. Unlike her father, she didn't really have a tolerance for anyone and would easily get into (and win) a fight.

Then there's me. In my opinion, I'm normal and boring, but I know how to have fun at times. Al, however, once told me that many people- especially girls- envy me for being smart and top of my classes and managing to get on with everyone and getting invited to the best parties.

He may have sugar-coated it a wee bit.

"Hey," I sat up on my bed, forgetting about Mallory and she tumbled onto my lap. The two made themselves comfy on my bed and brought out something from their backs.

"We brought you up some red," Roxie giggled, handing the glass of crimson liquid over.

"And we have some, too." Dom giggled, fetching two whole bottles of red and white wine from her back. "Downstairs they're all pretty pissed, so we figured they wouldn't mind."

I was more than happy to get completely intoxicated, and I was somewhat vexed that downstairs everyone was getting shitfaced and didn't invite me. Downing the wine in my glass, and grimacing just a little, I held it towards Dom, who then pulled out the cork of the bottles with her teeth and gave me a refill.

**~...~**

By half ten, I was pissed out of my mind, Dom was lying with her head on my stomach, giggling profusely, and Roxie was playing music on my Muggle device (an iPod and docking station) whilst dancing around my room. Dom and I watched her ludicrous moves, her nonsensical steps, her shimmying hips whilst laughing and taking sips (or gulps) from the bottles. We had completely ditched the glasses a while ago and they were probably on the floor somewhere, spilled over, but who cares?

She staggered over to us, which set Dom into a whole new wave of laughs. "Rosie? I am about to ask you a _very _serious question. Oh- it's so s-serious. A-and I need _you _to tell me the truth. Okay?" Roxie was laughing whilst she spoke as well, which made me giddy.

"Okay." I confirmed, laughing again.

"That window," Her staggering frame pointed to my window. "Is there anything important or valuable under it?" I shook my head and laughed again, not helped by the fact that Dom was tickling my stomach with her head constantly moving from laughing so much. Her face was red, her blue eyes were closed and tears were spilling from the ducts.

Once Roxie was finally at the open window, she vomited her guts out and casually turned back to us, as if nothing had happened. "Pass us the white, would you?" Dom had the white at the time, and she handed to Roxie, her her body vibrating from laughter.

Once we were all equally intoxicated, we just talked and occasionally danced until sleep took over us.

"I love our family's theory." Roxie stated, routinely taking her gulp of red before passing it to me.

"What theory?" After asking the question I then took a long swig and then passed it to Dom.

"That if we drink with our family it won't seem like such a big deal when we go out. I mean, what seventeen year old would deny tons of free booze?"

"Molly." Dom laughed, passing the bottle back to Roxie and continuing our cycle.

Within ten minutes of that conversation them two were asleep, so I just laid in bed for ages, thinking.

"Hi..." A timid voice came from my doorway, and there I saw **Albus Fucking Potter**, peering into my room.

"What?" I snapped. I needed to establish that I was pissed at him, but I probably cave in soon. Sighing, he stepped into my room, taking a glance around and looking at me with revulsion. Consequently, he seemingly easily picked up Dom and Roxie before gently placing them on the daytime bed and picked up the empty bottles and glasses. Finally, he actually looked at me before speaking, "I'll go get you some water." With that he left the room.

Whilst he was gone I changed into an over-sized Chudley Cannons shirt that used to belong to Dad and I couldn't be bothered for trousers. Trousers should be optional. Everywhere. Shoes too. Jackets already are. Socks are, I guess, but you would get blisters if you don't wear them all the time. Going commando's always an option.

After my pondering of what clothing items should be optional, Al returned with pills and water. "These are for the morning," He held up the small capsules before tucking me in. "Ro, I know I have no right to ask something of you...-"

"You didn't come see me!" I pouted. This was the first time in my life I had ever snapped at Al, and for that reason I could help but regret all the alcohol.

Al, however, acted indifferently to my outburst and just enveloped me in a hug. "Rosie, pretty please could someone just come in here?" He muttered into my hair.

"Well you weren't exactly invited, so sure..." I sighed.

From his position on my bed, he ushered in someone from out of my sight in the hallway.

Enter Scorpius Malfoy, Al's best mate.


	2. Chapter 2

_~I do not endorse drug or alcohol use~_

For a moment he kind of just stood there, awkwardly shuffling from one foot onto the other. The awkwardness soon became mutual.

Al, meanwhile oblivious to this, settled on the opposite side of my bed. "Could Scor stay here tonight? He'll just sleep on the floor, but please?" The young Malfoy had now diverted his way to a comfy chair I'd put near my window, looking at me with a hopeful expression.

I hadn't a problem with him, but I'd rather that stayed private. We actually had quite a strong friendship going on- Al, Scor and I- some even went as far to call us the new Golden Trio. However in Third Year I began drifting away from people, resorting to solitude and books.

"Why?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was treading on dangerous grounds, but I guess I had somewhat a portion of a right to know.

"I got into an argument with my family." Scorpius spoke for the first time. His voice was low and raspy, speaking just above a whisper. I instantly felt guilty; his grandfather, more than anyone else in his family, was notorious for being... not the nicest person. I remember once meeting a member of his family...

_It was a many years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and I, an oblivious three-year old, didn't know or understand why Uncle Harry had to talk to these people so much. Nor did I understand why I had to be with him, but I stayed quiet nonetheless._

_We came to a small café on the corner of Diagon Alley, which was empty inside with the exception of one woman. Her face looked shocked and gaunt, whilst the rest of her body was sickly thin. Her black and white her was half pulled back (only exposing her thin face more), her make up was impeccably done and, for all I could see, she was wearing a plain black robe with black heels._

_Uncle Harry offered a warm smile as he approached her, and she nodded curtly back in reply. He sat down opposite her, pulling me onto his lap._

_"Mrs. Malfoy, this is Rose, my niece. I hope you don't mind her being here." He spoke kindly to her, as if she were an old friend._

_"Call me Narcissa. And not at all, she seems a darling." Her voice shook with nerves, but she managed to smile at me anyway._

_"Narcissa, I find this somewhat unnecessary- this meeting. Have the Ministry told you how this system works?" She shook her head and looked down, so Uncle Harry continued to speak. "Well, basically, it's my judgement that will decide what will happen to you, but my mind has already been made." She opened her mouth to speak, but a small sob escaped her lips._

_"So I shall be sent to Azkaban?"_

_"No." It was the first time Uncle Harry had spoke a short sentence, and the women's head shot up._

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"It was you who saved my life, Mrs Mal- Narcissa, sorry. And, if I inferred correctly, you're not, nor did or have you ever wanted to be, a Death Eater?" She, again, shook her head._

_"What about Draco?" I had heard his name mentioned in conversations Uncle Harry would have with Mum and Dad._

_"He shall stay with you. Now, you are in full right object, but here's what I thought: you two will go to a safe house somewhere far away. There, you'll be taken care of until your two names have been cleared. No charges shall be pressed. How do you find that?" _

_The woman- who I had now inferred was Narcissa- smiled and nodded, before throwing herself over the table, sobbing into Uncle Harry's shoulder, muttering 'thank you'. It was a surprise that I didn't get crushed. He chickled and embraced her for a minute, before letting her go._

_"He's met a woman, did you know? Sweet, sweet woman. Seems to me like something's been going on."_

_"I'll see if he says anything when I meet with him privately...Tea_?_ Coffee? Pumpkin juice? Firewhiskey?" He offered, standing up and putting me on the chair._

_"A coffee, please. One sugar and milk, please."_

_"Pumpkin juice, Rosie?" He looked at me now, which shocked me slightly since I thought he forgot I was there. I nodded enthusiastically before he went to behind the empty counter, leaving me and Narcissa alone. _

_"I like you hair." I stated. She laughed and sniffled slightly, smiling down at me._

_"Thank you. I like yours, too. Very bright." I fished through my pockets and brought out a packet of tissues and holding them forward to her._

_"Would you like one? They smell like roses." She laughed once more before leaning towards me and gratefully taking one. Since her and Uncle Harry's conversation she seemed happier and more relaxed. "My cousin, Lily, has some, too. But hers smell like lilies."_

_"That makes sense."_

_"Here you go, lovely ladies." Uncle Harry had our three drinks on a tray, placing it on the centre of the table. They continued their small talk, until they politely excused themselves._

"Hey, where's Elmo?" Al asked, peering around my room.

"I sent a message to Uncle Charlie." I answered, playing with a loose thread on my blanket.

"Bloody hell, Rosie! What's the poor bird done to you?" He asked incredulously.

"She's allowed to take breaks, she has food and drink, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing... So Scorp, looking forward to seventh year?" The blond's head snapped up, eliciting a crack. I cringed but he seemed oblivious to it.

"Same as any other year, I guess. Oi, do you think McGonagall will retire this year?"

"Yeah, she asked Uncle Neville to take her position. He told us." Al made a gurgling sound at the back of his throat. "And this year we have our NEWT's... yay!" He commented sarcastically, before groaning.

"Dad says the Battle of Hogwarts was more fun than his NEWT's," I remarked.

"Sounds fun." Scorpius replied dryly.

"And Lils thinks her OWLS are the hardest thing she's gonna have to do. Up to her knees in text books, she is." At this point it was pretty obvious Al was the leader of this conversation.

"Hugo is too." I began to feel restless and I wanted to leave, now, but I wasn't sure how to do so without seeming rude.

Al, however, knew me too well. "Rosie, do you want to go out...?" He said this teasingly, knowing I was too polite to directly say yes and leave.

"A little," I indicated a few inches in between my thumb and index finger to emphasis.

"Where can you go at... two in the morning?" Scorpius spoke up, his brows furrowing in confusion.

I was about to reply, but Al beat me to it. "To some strangers house party," He smirked, causing me to blush; everyone knew what house parties were **really **like, especially open invitation ones. But I enjoyed them, nonetheless. I enjoyed the seeing people let themselves go for a while. I cherished the feeling of anonymity. I treasured the false sense of freedom that alcohol and the occasional illegal substance could provide. I rejoice in subconsciously feeling superior to any Muggle in the house, for if I was ever faced with the law I could just Apparate back home. Anyway, I was always careful with my health; no addictive substances.

"Hmmm, didn't expect that from you," He said lightly, seeming somewhat impressed. I just laughed, somewhat awkwardly.

"Well...yeah." I mumbled, playing with my hands.

"If you can, bring me home some of that Muggle stuff, yeah? Vodka, I believe it's called." Al called over to me, climbing under my larger duvet.

I walked over to my wardrobe, pulling out an over-sized red plaid shirt (maybe it was one of my male cousins?), fishnet tights and black Doc Martens. Instinctively, I made a bee-line towards my en-suite, feeling exceedingly awkward getting changed into an, admittedly, skimpy outfit, especially in front of someone who's practically a stranger.

Al, however, I hadn't a problem getting dressed in front of.

Once inside the bathroom, I shimmied out of my pyjama's and ringed my arms easily into the shirt, buttoning it up until the last three. Subconsciously I continued dressing myself and lacing my boots until I was almost ready, with just my hair and make-up to be done.

Where my hair was previously in a bun, it fell to my waist in soft waves after I removed my wand from the tangle. I performed a minor spell to keep my hair in place.

Thankfully, my make-up was already in my bathroom and within five minutes I was ready; black, thick eyeliner and red lips, my favourite look of all time.

I was finally done (and by now it half two) but I felt naked. Pondering for a minute or two, I realised I had **no **jewellery on. At all. Now, whilst this may not seem like a big deal, it was to me; my jewellery was incredibly important to me. I wore excessive amounts purely because I could. But my jewellery stand was in my room... with Scorpius and Al.

Sighing to myself- and resisting the temptation to run my hand through my hair- I walked casually back to my room. Al looked me over and raised an eyebrow, but Scor took no notice, looking as if he was cogitating something.

"Jewellery." I mumbled to myself, removing half of the items from the jewellery stand on my desk. In the end, I was sporting five bracelets, four necklaces and five rings.

"Hey, Rosie?" Al called from the other end of the room. I looked over to him curiously. "In your bathroom, step into the shower and press a green button."

Staring at him in confusion, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't worry; it won't be anything bad. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Even I know I've pissed you off enough for one day. Maybe even two." My lips tugged up slightly at him as I walked back.

Doing as Al said, I stepped into my shower and pressed the newly installed green button. In all honesty I hadn't even noticed it was there.

_Great observation skills, Rose. _I thought sarcastically. Carrying on, I pressed the green button...

"AHHH!" Within seconds I was enveloped in my favourite perfume. Staggering out, I crouched down and coughed up my lungs... and probably my small intestines, too.

"Lovely thought, Al, but maybe change it so that it won't _gas me!"_ I gasped, standing at the doorway.

"Thought so. But, on the bright side: that smell will not wear off any time soon." He sent a cheeky wink my way and I laughed.

"'Kay, I'll be going now. Bye!" I announced. I morphed and and only then did Scorpius pay direct attention.

"Al, please say that Rose is an Animagus! It's either that or a bloody raven came in and ate her!"I would've laughed, but, being a bird and all, I couldn't. Instead, Al did.

"Yeah, she is." He walked over to me then.

Now, first things about Al: he is the sweetest, kindest, gentlest person to ever walk the face of the Earth. Yet, from this height, he seemed so intimidating and threatening, that I jumped a few steps back.

"Come on," He said, holding out his crooked index finger for me, which I hopped on. We (he) walked cautiously to my open window. "Fly, bird, FLY!"

And off I was.

...

Soaring through the nights (or early morning) sky is, undoubtedly, one of the best feeling in the world. As a bird, it's ten times better. It's so much more easier than on a broom or a Hippogriff, it's so effortless. Like how after a while of cutting, how the scissors just _glide _across the paper? That's what it's like. I'm gliding my way across the black night sky.

The sky was all I was sure of, as everything else- houses, stars and basically anything- rushed past me in a dizzy blur. The endless blanket of the sky, however, kept me enveloped in its embrace.

It had only been a few minutes of flying (ten or fifteen) yet I was already miles away from my house. I found that such a ludicrous thought, so much so that I wanted to laugh. I tried, I really did, but it came out a squawk, but I knew what it was...so I continued. Maybe this is what birds did all the time- they didn't _communicate _as such, but laughed at their situations, at their freedom. If I was permanently a bird, I sure as hell would.

I could've went on for miles (and I would've) but, whilst flying over a posh estate, a vast house was illuminated with multi-coloured lights penetrating from the numerous windows and a bonfire in the garden, which, by the way, could've been mistaken for a field.

Abruptly, I made a drop, my beak facing the ground and my small bird guts about to come up. I stooped into a large bush, where I transformed back into my own body. Being careful to make sure no one was looking, I casually walked out of the bush and into the house.

Entering the house, I could instantly hear the music. Keeping my priorities in check, I started to try and find the kitchen. Whilst walking through the hall and dodging the people dry humping against the walls, an attractive drunk and stoned bloke, about my age, approached me. Watching from afar were- who I assumed- were his mates. Grinning lazily at me, his tongue slipped out of his mouth, on the tip some E. I began laughing uncontrollably (Merlin can only imagine what I'll be like later) I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a fair kiss, using my tongue to steal the pill in the process.

After, his mates cheered at me whilst I walked away, a sway in my hips.

Upon finding the kitchen I grabbed a blue WKD, taking swigs as I now made my way to the main living room.

Seeing I hadn't fully recovered from the wine earlier, the effects of the alcopop came to me quicker than it usually would have. During this, the ecstasy's effects began too.

Once in the living room, nothing in my whole life had ever seemed more inviting than the moshpit of grinding people in flashing strobe lights and the floor vibrating from the music. Ironically, the music playing was _Eat, Sleep, Rave Repeat _by some Muggle artist. Throughout the whole thing I kept hold of my dear drink. Until I looked down and noticed that it was not, in fact, my WKD, but some sort or vodka. Not that I was complaining.

I excused myself from the guy I was previously 'dancing' with, going out to the back garden.

There, I slumped down on the wall, catching my breath and gulping down the drink. After all, it's important to stay hydrated. Whilst relaxing, someone standing above me handed me a joint. I smiled up at him, winking to sweeten the deal, before taking a drag. He then walked away, not that I cared honestly.

When I was back inside and dancing once again, someone lifted me up from behind and spun me around. Giggling profusely, I threw my head back.

"Hey Rosie," The person whispered in my ear. Turning around (so that my legs were around his waist) I saw it was Lysander. Or maybe Lorcan. His face was distorted due to the pill and alcohol focusing my vision. Noticing my... expression (I couldn't tell you for the life of me what it was) he placed me on the floor, keeping an arm to steady me. Then, he took a drag from the joint still in hand. "Rosie, I don't think your mother would be pleased to see you in this state." He laughed, slowly releasing the smoke.

"What about _your _mother_, _mister_?" _I laughed.

"She'd probably think I've been bitten by a Nargle or something." I was getting restless again. I needed to be back with people, dancing. So, finally, he let me go. But, as I was walking over to the moshpit, I saw him again, but coming from the other direction. In bewilderment, I stared at the 'joint' in between my fingers, wondering what was actually in it. He came over to me, smiling widely at me.

"Try this," I shoved the joint in his mouth, much to his surprise, but nonetheless he took a drag.

"A joint?" He asked, looking at me strangely.

"I thought so, too." I muttered, partially to myself, looking over my shoulder to see if he's still there. It took him a minute, but the twin fathomed what was going on pretty quickly.

"Oh! Poor, stoned Rosie! Lysander's here, too! Honestly, what have you taken?" He laughed, spinning me around and pulling me towards his body in time to the music. Normally, this would've been weird between two family friends, but no amount of physical contact seemed enough in this state.

"What have _you _taken? And what have you got?" I looked up to him, giving my best puppy dog eyes. Sighing, his hand dived into his pocket, fishing out numerous pills and other stuff. In his open palm, my eyes immediately went to some colourful little tabs. I went for a Alice in Wonderland one, with the Cheshire cat on it. From then on, the rest of the party was kind of a blur.

* * *

Just in case you wanted to look, Rose's outfit's link is on my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

My vision was blurred and I seemed unable to focus. The room I was in didn't smell like sweat and alcohol as I had anticipated, but a strongly familiar scent of honey and vanilla. As I continued to regain consciousness, I became aware of a weight on my stomach.

Once full awake, I noticed that: a) I was laying in the centre of my room, b) the 'weight' was Lysander's head on my stomach, c) I was doing to same to Lorcan and finally d) Al, Scorpius, Dom and Roxie were watching us like we were animals at a zoo.

"Get off me, you lump." I muttered to the still form of Lysander, lifting his head off my stomach and standing up. The clock on my wall read _07:36, _much to my despise. "Morning." I yawned.

"It's unfair that you don't get hangovers..." Dom muttered, using her painted toes to prod Lorcan's face.

"I know right." Roxie agreed, doing the same to Lysander that Dom was to Lorcan.

"When did I get home?" I asked, my voice raspy. Al handed me a glass of water, which I drank in two gulps. Then started choking.

"Them two brought you home. But before they could go home they passed out on floor, as did you." I contemplated what I was going to say to any of the adults (excluding Aunt Ginny, who was the only one who knew how to have fun) if they asked where I had been. Then I had an idea. And, seriously, in my the-morning-after state, there may as well have been a comical glowing light bulb above my head.

"Is everyone downstairs still asleep?" I asked.

"Yep," Roxie answered automatically. "I checked a few minutes ago."

"Brilliant," I stated. "I'll get into the shower quickly, change into my PJ's and pretend nothing ever happened!" I finished enthusiastically. No one could really see a fault in my plan, so I skipped to my bathroom. As my mind was idle for a minute the thought disturbing me was the fact that, throughout that whole ordeal, Scorpius didn't say a word. Which was strangely unnerving.

After stepping out of the shower I looked at myself in my mirror that covered an entire wall. In contrary to my raccoon look that I entered with, I now looked positively resplendent. My naked flesh seemed to glow and my red hair was, for once in my life, straight. Not to sound vain or anything, I know I'm not outstandingly beautiful like Vic, but I knew I wasn't ugly. I was in the middle, just pretty. The only time I felt partially beautiful was not when I was dressed up like a princess for a wedding or something, like a lot of normal girls did, but when I _did_ sport the raccoon look. Like someone had just skilfully smudged my eyeliner and messed up my hair, like I was taking the walk of shame and took their clothes because of the quick getaway. I don't know why, I just did.

Once I was dried I brushed my teeth, pulled back on my Chudley Cannons and this time did pull on some sort of trousers, loose, cotton plaid ones. To finish it off I used another minor spell to dry my hair.

I re-entered the room to see the four on my bed eating and Ly and Lorc grudgingly beginning to stir. I plopped down in between Al and Dom.

"And nothing ever happened..." I whispered, taking a Chocolate Frog from the pile. On my card was Dad.

...

By midday I was bored out of my mind. At this point, there was only one thing to do to occupy my little mind. Wand in hand and pointed at my self, I jumped off my bed- a great jump of that, might I say. Mid-air, I quickly muttered, _Immobulus... _Nothing's more entertaining than this. Whilst in slow motion, I sort of laid down moving a centimetre a minute. At that precise moment, my dad decided to knock at my door. Since it would take me ten minutes to say, "Come in," he just entered. He just looked at me, in a weird kind of way, before muttering to himself, "The brightest witch of her generation, ladies and gentlemen," before backing away. I was about to laugh, but then I abruptly fell to the ground with a loud thud. My arse was defiantly going to have a bruise later.

At that moment I couldn't quite believe that what my father said was true. I had, luckily, inherited my mothers brains, but my fathers tolerance in class. And if this was the best our generation could do, we were fucked.

Deciding that this probably wasn't the best way to occupy, I finally got dressed. Then I went to Diagon Alley to buy my school stuff.

Whilst there and all my shopping was done, I dropped by the Leaky Cauldron to see Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah. At the bar was Aunt Hannah, smiling brightly.

"Oh, Rose, a butterbeer, yes?" I nodded politely, scurrying away.

"Oi! Service!" Some bloke who had only just arrived called from the bar. Aunt Hannah, being too kind for her own good, rushed my drink to serve all her customers, subsequently spilling it.

"Oh dear!" She gasped, looking conflicted as to whether she should tidy or make drinks. Climbing over the bar, I pointed my wand at the mess. "_Scourgify." _Hannah's slightly wrinkled face looked up gratefully at me, about to get up.

"Don't worry, I'll serve him." I smile sweetly, before walking over to the man, who I was tempted to punch.

"Finally! Service! Merlin, it's not like it's exactly hard to-" He was cut off by the firewhiskey thrown in his face.

"That'll be four Sickles. Feel free to tip." In disgust, the man stormed out as I carried on smiling sweetly and Aunt Hannah stared at me, the edge of her lips twitching up slightly. Handing me my butterbeer she said, "It's on the house. Oh, and your Uncle Neville asked that, if you dropped by, you could see him. He's in his office." I nodded, thanked her for my drink and went upstairs.

I knew the flat like the back of my hand, knowing that Uncle Neville's study was the second door to the right. I knocked and heard a faint "enter".

I've always loved Uncle Neville's study, to the right was his desk, to the left a leather sofa, the wall were adorned with drawings and sketches of plants, various pieces of text were taped to the wall and stacks of books, taller than myself, lined the furthest wall. "Hey, Uncle Neville."

"Rosie, brilliant, you're here! I need your help." He proposed, taking me by the hand and dragging me to his desk.

"Okay..." I said under my breath.

"Now, I'm not sure how to make Herbology seem interesting for your year. I mean, with the NEWTs coming up I want to make sure you all pass. But I don't know how to."

"Honestly, it works best when we do practicals and tell us facts throughout the lesson." I informed him.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Rosie." Suddenly, he was frantically writing away the lesson plan.

"Um, Uncle Neville? Can I take a nap on the sofa?" I asked, already making my way there.

"Sure, Rosie."

I got comfy, fluffing the cushion and making a cocoon for myself in the blanket, before closing my eyes. I was trying to catch up on the sleep I'd lost from last night.

...

"Sweetheart, wake up." Aunt Hannah gently rocked me awake, crouching down before me.

"Wassa' time?" I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Half ten, dear. Now, I've owled your parents and you can stay here tonight," She said softly.

"What...?" I asked her groggily, sitting up.

" Don't worry, don't wake up properly. You can go back to sleep in a minute, just in a proper bed."

"Mmhmm," I mumbled, still hazy.

"Well, anyway, come to the spare bedroom, dear. We have some clothes for tomorrow in your wardrobe, so you should be fine." She led me by my arm to the spare bedroom, which I had kind of adopted.

I stripped down to my underwear (I didn't care about who saw me) and climbed under the heavy, goose feather duvet, resting my head on the matching pillow.

Once I was settled down Aunt Hannah passed me a mug of warm Dragon milk with honey in it. "Night, sweetheart." she said, putting the lamp on my bedside cabinet on and the main light off. I quickly drank the milk and turned the lamp off, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**Somewhat of a filler chapter, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

I rose with the sun the next morning. Six thirty-two, to be exact. Since I woke up by my own accord, I felt refreshed and giddy. Shoving my feet into my slippers I made my way downstairs; the pub wouldn't be open at this time of day so we eat down there instead.

"Morning," I yawned, taking a seat at the table where Neville and Hannah were sat. Uncle Neville gave me a courteous nod whilst Aunt Hannah brought me out a full English and a cup of coffee. Once we were are sat I dove into my meal, not even processing what I was shoving into my mouth.

"Where's Alice?" I questioned, only just noticing the absence of my close (possibly closest outside of family) friend.

"Well, she went over to yours looking for you," She answered with a small smile.

"You're so lucky, you are." Aunt Hannah informed me, taking a sip of her tea. Since I was incapable of speaking I furrowed my brows at her, my cheeks puffed out with bacon hanging out the corner of my mouth. "That metabolism of yours! Honestly, does it run in the family?" I nodded and gulped down my mouthful.

"Just as well," I say, picking up my coffee. "Nan would give Jamie Oliver a run for his money." Uncle Neville just looked confused, but Aunt Hannah, being a Muggleborn, understood the comparison.

"Oh, I just can't!" Suddenly, Uncle Neville almost burst out of his seat. He was buzzing with excitement. My confused expression reached Aunt Hannah's amused one, which is when I knew I was being kept in the dark about something.

"You're not supposed to know until two more weeks, but oh well. McGonagall's chosen you for Head Girl!"

"What?" I spluttered, coffee dripping down my chin. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Uncle Neville replied, still buzzing. "But she did. I'm just as confused as you are, Rosie. Regardless of being top of all your classes, you're a bit of a terrible student. Rule breaking, pranks, back-chat..." I continued to nod in agreement, until I processed what he said.

"Wait, I wouldn't say I'm a _terrible _student." I was quick to defend. "Obviously not the best, but not the worst by far!"

"I know, Rosie, I do. She might have just lost the plot this year, 'cause guess who's Head Boy?"

"Who?" I asked, still mildly offended.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

...

I was reluctant to go home, and I did so at around noon. When I entered the house I was met with silence.

"Hello?" I called, shrugging off my coat. "Helloooo?" I called again, kicking off my shoes.

"OI!" Nothing. I didn't really care, instead I walked into the kitchen to make myself some tea.

On the table was a note (that made me feel a bit stupid about the shouting) which I picked up as I skirted over to the kettle.

Even though we used magic for the majority of our everyday activities, under Nan and Granddad on Mum's side influence I liked to do some things the Muggle way.

"_Rosie,"_ I began reading whist fetching the milk from the fridge. _"At the Potters', come by when you have the chance." _I scoffed at the note, balling it in my fist and throwing it in the bin. I continued sipping my tea until the cup was empty, then going to the living room to use the Floo network.

"Godric Hollow," I speak clearly, walking into the green flame.

I admit, my landing wasn't as gracious as it could have been, but it seemed amusing nonetheless to my family as I staggered out of the fireplace.

"Can't have a dull entrance, can you Rosie?" Uncle Harry laughed, striding over and pulling me into a hug which I returned.

I could hear footsteps pounding down the stairs, a stop and then a thud for what I guessed was whoever jumping the last how many.

"Rose!" Lily's voice came from the doorway, but it was just a pitch too high. I furrowed my brows at her as she made a pleading face.

That 'pitch too high' was our signal that she needed my help.

"Lils," I greeted, skirting over to her and embracing her. This earned a few questioning glances from others in the room as Lily and I aren't particularly close; it's notch above friends but not quite close, purely because she's a girly-girl, who's interest rests in her popular group of 'friends' and fashion, whereas I couldn't give a shit about any of that.

Regardless of that, I'm her older cousin, i.e. advice giver. Whilst still hugging, she whispered in my ear, "My room ASAP, _please." _She then rushed off back upstairs.

"So how have you been?" Aunt Ginny asked, throwing me a friendly smile.

"Good, thanks." I reply, trying to keep conversation short. Evidently, she picked up on the hint and, save a questioning eyebrow, halted our conversation at that.

"Is Al here?" I asked casually, making an excuse to go upstairs and see Lily without suspicion. It's not that she and I don't talk a lot, but our family believed and encouraged openness. Anything that could be said in our own privacy, could be said in front of everyone, they would enforce. He nodded and jammed his thumb behind him, pointing towards the staircase.

"Thanks!" Giving him a quick peck on the cheek and waving at everyone else, I scurried upstairs.

Once I was face with the hallway whilst I was still on the top step, I turned right to head towards Lily's door but instead my arms was gripped and spinned me round 270 degrees before I faced with bright blue eyes and a goofy grin. He clamped his hand onto my mouth, despite me not actually having made any noises, and with one hand on my mouth and the other across my stomach and waist, dragged me away down the opposite direction.

As we continued, the only noises he was stifling was my laughter, which came to an abrupt stop as the swung me over his shoulder, eliciting a squeal. However, a negative thought didn't come near my mind as we began climbing a wooden ladder from the ceiling that creaked with every movement.

Within no time we arrived at Al's bedroom.

Al's room was my favourite of _all _my family; being an attic room it had a tall, wood ceiling, a window seat that faced north with a large cushioned chest as the seat. Yet, that was all ordinary. The thing that caught everyone's attention was the fact he didn't _technically _have a bed, instead, every square inch of the floor, with not a millimeter in between was mattresses,two mattresses on top of the other. One could only ponder how it became to fit the floor exactly. In total, I would estimate that six queen sized mattresses were used, if they were to all be returned to their regular shape.

I loved it, but couldn't endure it 24/7. He had barely any storage, that chest being his wardrobe, bedside cabinet, draws, everything...

I was chucked onto a ocean of bedding face-first, still laughing as Al climbed in and shut the little opening. Al then dived next to me as my body began to shake and tremble with what I'm tempted to call laughter, but in reality was me clutching my stomach with my mouth agape, trying to catch breath and occasionally taking sharp breaths.

Aside my dazed state, I noted that Scorpius was on the window, sitting with one legged stretched out and the other supporting his chin, a small but genuine smile gracing his lips. For once his posture seemed relaxed and at ease, his platinum blond hair disheveled and unkempt.

My body was trembling excessively now, so much so that I was rolling around. I couldn't help but notice that Scorpius had tipped his head back so that it was resting against the window frame, his smile still present.

It took me roughly ten minutes to calm myself, then another two to recover from the dizziness the brought upon myself by all the rolling. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Lily'll be waiting for me," I stated breathlessly.

"Too bad," He grinned his goofy grin again and crawled closer towards me. "This is a attack." I tipped my head back so much that my throat hurt, looking at Scor with pleading eyes.

Instead, his smile morphed into a grin and mouthed an unconvincing _sorry._

_"_No," I stated stubbornly. "This is bullying."


	5. Chapter 5

"**ALBUS FUCKING POTTER**!"

"Oh God," I muttered, retreating under Al's duvet.

"Why must she always jump to the conclusion that if you've ditched her, it's _my _fault?" He groaned, rising to his feet.

"Cause it normally is." I dead-panned, my voice muffled by his pillows that lined the edge of the room.

"Do I have to go and face her?" He asked reluctantly, though we both knew it was rhetorical. I grimaced at him and he replied with a sigh. "Well, is she likely to kill me?"

I shrugged helplessly; it was precarious, depending on what she wanted me for.

He trudged over to the opening. "Coming, baby sis!"

The he was gone.

I could hear him making his way down the ladder, through the hall and then shouting, lots of incoherent shouting all from Lily.

"How bad do you think it is?" The voice startled me, and so my cheeks reddened since Scorpius' presence had slipped my mind.

"Um," I crawled to the opening and pressed my ear to it. "Pretty bad..." He raised his eyebrows questioningly, when I then continued. "Would be an understatement," His brows fell back in place and a ghost of a smirk appeared. "At it's most lenient best."

He let out a low chuckle, and a warm, fuzzy sensation seeped into my stomach.

Clambering over to him, I left a meter between us at best. From his place higher up, he cast his gaze down on me and smiled.

"What?" I questioned, smiling back, but nervously and felt self-conscious.

"You're socializing." He stated, his smile expanding into a grin. "It's nice."

"Why? Did you miss me?" I teased, subconsciously tilting my head to the right an inch.

I was half expecting him to tease me back, or send a witty comment my way. I was not, however, expecting to be replied with a blunt, "Yes" as if it didn't matter.

I fought to keep my playful smile up, and his face remained the same.

"...why?" My gritted teeth just tolerated the word, and my smile seemed to be morphing into a grimace, so I just let it drop whilst my expression turned into one of curiosity.

"Not entirely sure, if I must admit. Your absence just seems to be more pronounced than it should." My face and neck flamed and I let out a giggle.

"For four years?" I asked, still blushing profusely.

"Don't flatter yourself, Rose." He smirked. "It's not Seventh Year yet. So no, I've missed your company for three years."

"Oh, _excuse_ me." I laughed, feeling uncomfortably flattered throughout the ordeal.

But as I though about it, I missed him too. Al, as well, of course.

As much as I hated to admit it, their company filled a void that authors were just incapable of. By a fraction, but nonetheless ahead.

"I guess," I exaggerated, stretching the syllables. "That, if it helps your ego, I missed you too."

He smiled at me, not smirked. A genuine, content smile and I felt that seeping fuzziness spread through my whole body, shooting through each strand of my hair to the tips of my toes.

"Well, maybe you could do me a favour then?" I looked up at him through my lashes, shrugging with a smile on my face. "When we start school again, please try to..." He stopped, a crease appearing in between his brows. "_Endure, _our company."

I sighed melodramatically. "_Fine. _If it means that much to you, I'll try." I said, exasperated.

His lips opened, about to say something when the opening unfolded.

"Well," Al said, joining us. "That was fun."

"I bet it was." Scor joked.

"But, on the bright side," He perked up, turning to me. "I've convinced her that this is my fault. Personally, I don't see why she's making a big deal, but whatever."

"It is your fault." I state, but he gave a dismissal wave of his hand.

"So what did I miss?" He inquired, looking between us two. Before I could respond Scor beat me to it.

"Rose agreed to try to be sociable when we go back to school." He informed the raven-haired boy. Al only raised an eyebrow before continuing conversation.

* * *

After spending the afternoon with Scor and Al in his room, it was time for dinner. Family dinner is supposed to be a significant event, but today Nan was busying herself taking care of Granddad, Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry and everyone else was in deep conversation and we were left to starve. So, taking intuitive, Dom called for pizza and Chinese instead.

So here we are, sitting and laying on blankets in the middle of the field behind the Burrow, food spewed out everywhere. Lucy seems to have forgotten her food, and was instead on the brink of the blanket, mesmerized by the swaying grass, moving side to side in sync with it, as if the gentle breeze had that effect on her tiny frame.

A quality I admired about her. She found beauty in everything, she knew how to appreciate the finer things and lose herself in them. I could not. I lived and barely had time to glance at what was happening in my surroundings, and I wished she would show me how. I once mentioned this to her, and in a dazed voice (she was just coming out of a haze from finding a poppy field) she said she'll try.

"Have any of you realised," Rox began, carelessly throwing the crust of her pizza back into the box. "That we won't be able to do anything like this for ages now? We'll have school and everything." Her tone was sad and nostalgic.

"Well then," James perks up. "We'll have to do everything within the three weeks we have left." We all stared at him with unbelieving expressions. Even for James that suggestion was ludicrous. "What? I'm being serious." He added, slurping a noodle through the corner of his lips, which seemed to be naturally tugged up slightly.

"James, we have just over three weeks and I'm pretty sure that's not enough time for us to do at least one thing we want to do each." Rox patronized him, but Freddie was quick at hand to defend his best friend. That's something I acknowledged about our family; it would seem indifferent if all our friends were to disappear because we had each other.

"No no, let the man talk." James sent a nod in his direction, and continued.

"Okay, so if we each come up with one thing we really want to do before school starts again, we'll make a plan. All of us together, no adults or anything. It'll be a strictly family thing. But with Alice, too, obviously." At some part at the back of my mind, I though of how James was implying all of us as family, and how in our minds Scor was no exception.

Dom straightened her back, opening her mouth to say something, but then seemed to contemplate something before slouching again and biting her lip.

"What, Dom? Sorry, I didn't hear you over your hesitance." Al said sarcastically, finally giving up his battled with the chopstick and just picking up pieces of duck.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, before looking at the ground. "When you say 'family', who could that... _exclude_?"

Al let out a cough that sounded an awfully lot like 'Molly'.

"Whoever wouldn't be willing to come." Freddie answered firmly. I thought only I, but apparently everyone, sideways glanced at Lucy in failed discretion, but she just giggled.

"Oh, my. Don't worry, I know Molly's a buzz kill."

"Thank God, Luce." Rox sighed. "She once forced me to go to sleep when I was... _buzzed_, you know. She metaphorically and physically killed my buzz. How unfair."

"Anyway, back to the plan." Freddie interrupted. "Anyone have any ideas? Personal, communal..."

"Well," Dom started confidently. "I've always wanted to sleep with a cannibal, just to see what would happen." We all burst out laughing and she smiled slightly.

"Wow, Louis are you not bothered by this?" But when we turned to him, we saw him sprawled out on one of the blankets, asleep.

"Fuck," Al muttered under his breath. "It's half eleven." We all came to a agreement to carry on the discussion tomorrow and to sleep now.

On our six blankets we all got comfy and began to drift off, excluding Freddie and James who became damn-near comatose almost as soon as they were cozy. I was positioned so if I craned my neck to the left I could clearly see Scor, hands on abdomen, staring at the stars.

I was pretty sure that within six minutes he and I were the only ones awake, though I kept my eyes closed the whole time.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't say anything."

"I didn't have the opportunity." I admitted with a smile.

"Thought you would've found one," I jumped a little when I _felt _his breath, and saw he had propped himself on a elbow.

"What about you? I don't recall your contribution to the conversation."

"Not the point," He laid down again, but my mind and racing heart couldn't help but notice that he was closer than before. "So why can't you sleep?" He asked.

"I don't know," I lie. Truth is, I need somethings to cuddle- a pillow, Mallory, a teddy, anything.

But he raised his brows and rolled his eyes, he knew me better than that. "Miss the fluffy bastard?" I laughed at his name for Mallory, the two seemed to have a mutual disdain for each other since Mallory first bit and acted coldly towards Scor whenever he came around.

Sheepishly, I nodded.

Careful not to wake the others, Scor moved closer to me, and whispered softly, "Come here." I obliged, of course, and found myself enveloped in his arms.

_Is this normal? _I wondered. Scorpius and I had defiantly hugged before, and I guess this just the same. Besides, he thought nothing of it so neither should I.

"Your heart is going really fast," He mumbled into my hair, but I pretended to be asleep. I guessed he believed me because I soon felt his chest slowly rise and retreat rhythmically. I followed in suit, all the while trying to get my heartbeat to mirror his even one I felt pulsing on my hand that rested on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Too many times I have awoken in the arms of another, in a place that is not my bed. Yet, however relevant that may seem at this moment in time, waking up enveloped in Scorpius's arms on a blanket in the middle of a field is not the same as a hungover bloke in a dingy little bed set.

Careful not to awaken him, I gingerly lift his arms from my waist and lower back and stand.

"You two look good together. Though, as an older relative, I must recommend either discretion or just telling us." I whip around and see Louis with a heightened eyebrow and a piece of cold meat feast pizza in one hand.

I blush, despite knowing that Louis couldn't tell in the dim dawn light.

"Don't be silly," I roll my eyes. "You know I need to hold something at night."

"I know, I know," He laughed, cautiously stepping over the sleeping figures. "It's just a bit… suspicious. I mean, my arms are always open." I know he's joking, and his accusations are meaningless, but I feel too on edge about defending mine and Scor's platonic friendship.

"Well, you weren't awake."

"Hmmm," He bit into his pizza again and chewed. "What reason on earth have two people to be up at such a late time, whilst most people are asleep?" He teases suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are insinuating?" I gasp, a hand on my chest.

He laughs and picks up two more pieces of pizza, giving me one.

"What am I? A reject?" A voice from out feet says. We both look down and see James wiping sleep from his eyes. "Where's. My. Pizza."

"I love that you're a morning person." I state sarcastically.

"**Pizza**." James growls. I drop my piece on his face, but he doesn't complain and instead bites the tip and drags the rest into his mouth.

* * *

Explaining where we were last night was easy enough, and just another reminder that sneaking out is all too easy for me.

I was reluctant to leave my family, but had to eventually. We all agreed to ask our parents about our trip, although we mostly knew it was a yes.

"Dad," I teetered on the balls of my feet, hand clasped behind my back. He looked up from his paper and looked at me, the pictures accompanying the headline blurring in the corner of my eye.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow, probably expecting me to ask for money.

"Can Hugo and I go on a little family trip soon?" Hugo was at the door frame, giving Dad his best doe eyes in an attempt to look innocent, despite growing out of that opportunity as he stands towering over everyone in the family.

He opened his mouth and a sound came out, then it snapped shut, then it opened, and shut, and then he scowled.

"Sure, whatever."

"Thank you!"I hugged and kissed his cheek. Hugo only nodded gratefully.

"But," He said warningly. "If your mother asked, we thoroughly talked about who's going and where and all that rubbish." We nodded obediently, and walked out to the kitchen.

"That went unexpectedly well." Hugo leaned against our counter top, arms folded.

"I know," I agreed. "Tea?"

"Coffee."

I made my way to the kettle and out it on, looking over my shoulder at Hugo.

Despite being just sixteen, his was easily five inches taller than me, and having taken Quidditch seriously he had a fit build, a chiseled jaw, with short copper hair and tinges of brown.

"What's this about you two going away? Your father told me. I hope you've discussed some rules." My mum's imperative tone sent a wave of annoyance through my body.

Aside the necessary love for a mother, she has a tendency to irk me relentlessly. Dad will let me do what I want and only be authoritative when he must, but my mum seems the need to be this way all the time, thinking she had control over me. I mean, she does, but to an extent.

"Completely." Hugo reassured her.

"Fine, but Rose," I didn't look up from the arrangement of biscuits I'd been adjusting, and could practically _feel _her annoyed glare piercing into my back. "Look out for your brother. Can't have him hurt."_  
_

"Sure," I sighed, bringing the tray of beverages and biscuits to the island. "But if my head is in the jaws of a murderous bear and blood if spouting from my detached head, I'm gonna change my priorities slightly."

She scowled at me. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid!" I laugh bitterly, and knew from then on that this was going to be a full-blown fight- no going back, and certainly no losing.

"She wasn't." Hugo defends meekly, though be both don't listen.

"Why must you do this? Every time I try to converse with you-" Mid rant I cut her off.

"You only 'converse with me' when I'm with Hugh! But don't worry, I _really _don't mind."

"Only because it's impossible to have an intellectual conversation with you!"

I knew I was going to be extremely cruel, but until she backed down I knew I needed to. "Top of all my classes, Head Girl, Prefect. Pretty sure that may count as 'intellectual'. Or am I wrong and do you now feel the overwhelming need to contradict me?"

"I'm going to see Dad," Hugo muttered. "Taking the biscuits with me. Sorry, Rosie." He took the tray and gingerly walked over to me, kissing my cheek on my heated face.

"I only contradict you when you're wrong! In general sense, Rose, and can you blame me?! You're never in and off God knows where! Probably gallivanting with some school drop-outs and junkies!"

_That's exactly what I'm doing! _I was tempted to shout at her, but bit my tongue and took three breaths. "If I'm that intolerable, end this conversation and please- _oh please. _Go. Away."

"To be a terrible mother is not my aim, believe it or not. So no, until you realise your mistakes, we shall continue."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be such a hypocrite and instead of forcing me acknowledge _my _mistakes, just remember that I am the product of _your _raising!"

"Hey, hey" A soothing voice came from the door frame, and as soon as I heard it a wave of relief came over me. "Rosie, go calm down, okay? I'll talk to your mother." As soon as my forearm was met with his fingertips, each one seemed to elicit shots of calmness through to my body.

I nodded mutely and made my way to my room, slamming my door behind me.

Mallory weaved between my legs as I walked, like a rehearsed trick.

"Time to sleep, I think." We made ourselves comfortable and slept through the rest of the day.

Or at least tried to.

At half seven at persistent pecking at my window kept me awake until I forced myself to get out of bed and over to the window.

A familiar chocolate owl look at me with a letter attached to his neck. Once I opened the window she hopped in, shaking rain droplets from her feathers.

"What does Lucy want?" I mutter to myself, still in a sleepy haze. "Here, you." I shove a ceramic bowl of food towards Della, taking the folded note from her neck.

_Rosie,_

_Dad's at work tomorrow and so is Mum, so I was wondering if you could please take me to the doctors tomorrow. I don't wish to bother you, but I need to be with someone over sixteen as I still count as a child._

_Don't worry if you can't._

_Love, Lucy x_

Making my way to my desk, my response was instinctive.

_Luce,_

_Of course I'll take you tomorrow. And don't worry, you're not bothering me, if anything I feel kind of flattered that you're asking me._

_I'll come to yours in the morning, okay?_

_Love you too, _

_Rose x_

Della flew towards me as she saw the not in my hand. Mallory cowered in a corner, watching her suspiciously.

"Back to Lucy," I informed her.

Once she was gone I cuddled Mallory again and went back to sleep.

Until about six hours and at two in the morning the pecking was back.

"FUCKING HELL." I exclaimed, throwing myself onto the floor and crawling to the window. "Seriously, what else do you want Lucy? Della, please, just go away."

But it wasn't Della, it was Elmo. I let her in and opened her cage. "Go in when you want to go to sleep." She dropped a letter on my bed and went to her cage, falling asleep almost admittedly.

Uncle Charlie had easily guessed that I sent a letter out of boredom, but informed me of everything in full detail nonetheless.

In the midst of his writing, though, he let slip of something I had not been told; that James was contemplating going to Romania to stay and work with him. Apparently, two years of being idle was enough for James and he wanted to do something. I decided that James was going to say something when we go on our trip.

"Okay, this is is." I announce to El and Mallory. "Sleep."

Thankfully, I did get to sleep without being interrupted again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Rose." Molly was always so formal when she greeted anyone.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked. I want to say that it was a rhetorical question, but Molly very well would've shut the door on me with a 'no'.

Thankfully, she widened the door and slipped back into the kitchen.

"Lucy?" I shouted, earning a disapproving glare from Molly.

Her footsteps thundered above me, then she emerged from the upstairs hall and came running down the stairs.

"Hi!" Her enthusiasm was surprising, and I tried to copy it with a smile. "So, we have to be at St. Mungo's for half one, and it won't take us long to get there."

"Well, we can go when you want."

"Lovely." She grabs my hand and drags me out the door. "Be back soon. Molls!"

Soon enough we arrive in front of some shop, _Purge and Dowse, Ltd._

"Er, Luce...?" I trail off, look at the bricked off shop.

"You've never been to St. Mungo's, have you?" She laughs. I nod and blush slightly. "Hold on." She held out her hand again and I gingerly hold it, letting her lead me.

Looking from left to right, she casually walked directly into the wall, me in tow.

"Brick wall, Lucy. _Brick fucking wall." _She acted indifferent to me hissing in her ear and carried on until she merged into the wall, and then disappeared. **_  
_**

I eventually caught on and walked through, to see Lucy laughing at me. I nudged her playfully in the ribs and we fell into step, walking into the hospital.

Despite being completely assured I didn't show it, my whole body felt small in the gigantic building, though Lucy seemed to fit in with it.

"See, Rose," I snapped out of my trance and looked at her. "After the Battle of Hogwarts, many people had, what Muggles call, PTSD. So St. Mungo's added another floor entirely for the purpose of mental health. They though that while Muggles have psychologists and psychiatrists and all that, if we had one here they could talk about everything magical, whilst in the Muggle world they'd had to hold back and so make no progress."

I nodded, taking it all in. "But what about Uncle Neville's parents? They were here for insanity before the Battle."

She shook her head slightly. "Their insanity was spell induced. Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on them, remember? This ward is for things that have been brought on by anything." I nodded again, recalling the stories we had been told by our family and taught in school.

Now we were at the desk. A short woman sat on a raised chair to make her average height. "Emergency or appointment?" She drawled, obviously bored.

"Appointment, Lucy Weasley, sixth floor, Mental and Psychological Health." She seemed to say it automatically, like it a recorded response. The woman's head shot up so fast a string of cracks and clicks came from her neck.

"Weasley? Lucy _Weasley_?" She asked incredulously. Just then, another woman came from mid-air and appeared next to her.

"_Marlene,"_ She scolded. "We do not question patients." The woman- Marlene- nodded, but then left after Woman 2 waved her hand dismissively. "Sorry, Miss Weasley, Marlene's new."

Lucy insisted it was fine. "So the usual, yes?" She asked Lucy.

"Yes."

"And, who's this?" The woman had turned to me.

I glanced at Lucy helplessly. "This is Rose, my cousin."

She nodded and turned back to me. "Miss Weasley, I'm inclined to ask you of your age. Just for the record, you know."

"I'm seventeen." I smiled and she returned it. "Are you accompanying your cousin or here for...?"

"No, no, I'm here, uh, for Luce." I stuttered. She just continued to smile.

"It's nice to see such a close family. Go ahead, Miss Weasley... Weasleys." Lucy and I thanked her and made our way to the lift. I felt flustered and slightly embarrassed by the ordeal, but Lucy acted like it didn't happen. I felt tempted to comment about how she is obviously a regular here, but bit my tongue.

"There's a tea shop on the fifth floor, if you want to go there." She offered as we arrived on our floor.

"Okay." I said meekly; I felt lost in the hospital, and honestly wanted to grip Lucy's hand and let her guide me.

We made small talk and walked through many wards before finally reaching the children ward. Involuntarily, a mix between a gasp and a laugh escaped my mouth when we walked through the hall.

I was expecting a sterile white hall, with lights beaming down on the narrow passage. Instead, the walls were a pale blue with paintings on all the way through; trees, animals, space and stars, beaches and happy families resided on the wall. And on the doors were paintings of animals.

The idea as nice, but it realistically made it look like it came straight from a horror film.

"Pretty counter-productive, huh?" Lucy obviously caught me staring. "Trust me, it's a bad sign if you're in the Unicorn Room. And just wait until we get to the waiting room, you'll shit yourself."

I found my hand in hers and we were running, our feet squeaking loudly as we ran. We carried on running until I forced myself to stop, almost falling over; spreading over the expanse of three wall of the waiting room wall was a scary as fuck clown.

I stared at it for five seconds before bursting out with laughter. "Do they want you to have nightmares?" I managed to get out in the midst of my laughing fit. She only led me to one of the chairs lining the perimeter of the room.

We talked as people came and went. A Healer came through the hall and was about to go through a door when she spotted Lucy. "Miss Weasley!" She moved gracefully over to us and crouched down so that she was eye-level with Lucy. "Have you considered our offer?"

Lucy blushed, something I had never seen her do. "I'm at bay." She muttered.

The Healer's face softened and she placed her hands on either side of Lucy's face. "I'm asking you now because all the other times... it seems like your father chose for you instead. It's your choice, not his." She walked off just a gracefully and Lucy was playing with her thumbs.

"Lucy," I coaxed. "What was that about?" I asked gently.

She looked at me, doe-eyed. "The Healers," She began. "They think that I might be able to make more progression if I become, you know... a full-time resident." She was looking everyone but at me.

"Well... do you think it will help?"

"I don't know." She admits, leaning on my shoulder. I wrap a arm around her, feeling the need to protect her stronger than when her first boyfriend broke up with her. "It's just... a _Weasley_, in a mental hospital?" I wanted to correct her, but let her continue instead. "And Dad thinks I'll 'get over this' soon, and I want to, but he's not even trying to help me. So, yeah, maybe it would be better..."

As I opened my mouth to reply a pudgy, middle-aged man came hobbling from the Hippogriff Room.

"Lucy Weasley?" He called. Lucy stood up and brushed invisible dust from her lap.

"I'll be in the tearoom." I stated. We diverted our courses in the opposite directions and I tried to comprehend everything she had said.

The tearoom was sophisticated and elegant, so much that it made me forget that I was in a hospital. Rows of red leather booths were under one giant chandelier, brought together by olive green walls and a polished wood ceiling. I slumped against the seat, running my fingers delicately against the white table cloth.

The teapot I had previously assumed to be empty began to steam, and I poured myself a cup as I munched on some scones.

_What if she doesn't get better? _

_Why won't Percy listen to her?_

_How can she possibly feel?_

These thoughts and many others plagued my mind. Our family never seemed to think of Lucy as any different when she was diagnosed, but Percy did. Audrey went through a coping method of keeping her close, Molly ignored her and Percy acted as if though she had changed, like she had some contagious flu or something.

"Rosie?" I looked up and realised that I had also opened my eyes; I must have dozed off. Lucy stood above me, bemused.

"What? Yeah?"

"I'm done," She laughed. "It's time to go."

I nodded and followed her out.

"Thank you." She said once we were out.

"For what?" I asked, genuinely confused. After all, I had only slept and sat, nothing really worth noting.

"Coming with me, it means a lot." We carried on walking with our hips occasionally scraping each other. Being shorter than Lucy was sort of depressing.

"Don't be silly, I'll always be here."

Suddenly, she twisted her body around so abruptly that I was momentarily shocked, but I cupped her head into my chest while her arms squeezed around my waist.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I muttered into her hair, combing my fingers through the red mass.

"Can I come back to yours? I don't want to see Molly now." She asked, her voice muffled.

"Sure, of course." I whisper, Apparating back.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lucy, is that you?" Mum stood at the end of the hallway, where our kitchen began.

"Yeah, 'ullo Aunt Hermione." She replied shyly.

"Hi, Mum." I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

She ushered us in, welcoming us in with a cup of tea each.

Mum was always like this, keeping us the 'happy family' appearance when others were around. "So, Lucy," She began, bringing out a plate of chocolate Bourbons. "Are you going on this little family trip?"

"Yeah, it's going to be wonderful." Lucy replied. The two became engaged in a conversation, but I zoned out.

"The party," A loud voice announced from the front door. "Has arrived." James strode in with Al and Freddie in tow.

"Hey, Aunt Hermione." He nodded at her. Al came next to me and leaned against the wall, wrapping an arm around me.

"You and Hermione got into another fight?" He asked into my ear.

I nodded and he sighed. "You know, half the time it's your fault."

"The fault might be mine, but that doesn't mean I should give in." He laughed and we returned our gazes back to Mum, Freddie, James and Lucy engaged in enthusiastic conversation.

"He's sweetening up to her so that she'll agree to the trip." He mutters, his gaze fixed on James.

"Well, she's already agreed so he's wasting his time." I ran a hand through my hair and he looked at me.

"Let's go," He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door. "Come on, do you want to go to Scor's?"

"Whoa, Al, can you just invite yourself and others to his place?" Honestly, I did want to get out of here, and seeing Scorp would brighten my day, but I was really tired.

"Well, yeah. And you said that you'd try to be more social, so come on. After all, Scorp will love to see you and his parents are out so you don't have to be all awkward." He smirked at me and I blushed, but we left nonetheless.

"Race you!" He shouts, like the child he is. Suddenly, he breaks into a run and Apparates mid-air.

"Mature!" I shout after him, Apparating to Malfoy Manor.

I stumbled and fell at the front entrance, glancing in awe at the 'house'. Mafoy Manor never ceases to amaze me, despite having been here many times before.

"Nice, right?" Al says from besides me. I jumped slightly, but he didn't notice.

"Al, I've been here before, remember?" He strides forward, and I awkwardly stumble to catch up with him. "You find Scorp and I'll raid the kitchen, okay?"

Once we reach the door Al knocks confidently and as it open we have to look down. Cesse, a skittish, knee-high house elf, stares doe-eyes at us in surprise.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Weasley!" She squeaks. "Is Master Malfoy expecting you?"

"Yes," Al replies. "Oh, Cesse, here." From his pocket, Al fished out a handful of silver flecks and gold leaf flakes and poured them into her skeletal hand.

She exclaimed in joyous surprise, and began sieving them from hand to hand, mesmerized. "Can we come in...?" I asked hesitantly. Yet she just ignored us, in a trance by the glimmering specks in her hands.

Al maneuvered his way around her and I followed. "I'll meet you in a few minutes." He said before making his way to the kitchen.

I started to walk toward the grand staircase, my subconscious beginning to take over and soon I didn't even realise that my feet were moving.

Forward, turn left, go up another flight of stairs, turn right, left, third door on the corridor. The directions seemed implanted in my mind, and I soon found myself outside his door.

I entered without knocking, what I have been told's a terrible habit.

I've always loved his room; it was simple and minimalist, despite its vast size. With only his king-sized, four-poster bed, wardrobe, a diamond chandelier that glimmered in the light, a bedside cabinet and a beautiful bookshelf, without a single millimeter of space that hadn't been occupied with a book of sort.

He was laying on his bed, sporting Muggle jeans and a shirt, looking as attractive as ever. Although I would never say that. I mean, I know there's nothing wrong with finding your friend attractive- it means nothing. Hell, I'm shameless to admit that Al's attractive, but there's not an _attraction_, so it's alright.

He looked up from his Muggle fiction novel he had previously been reading and smiled, such a wonderful smile that I involuntarily grinned back. "Hey," He greeted, dog-earing the page he was on and leaving the book on his bedside table.

"Hi." I make my way over to his bed, ready to get comfortable, when a cot in the corner of the room caught my eye.

"Surprised you didn't see it before." He smirked, pushing himself up and walking over to it, me following. Inside was a baby girl, wearing a simple, white button-up onesie on top of many layers of blankets and bedding. She seemed to be just waking up.

"My aunt and uncle's out-of-town, but she's too young to Side-Apparate, so we're taking care of her, little Arabella." He stroked her cheek with a crooked finger tenderly, and I smiled at his loving instincts. "But Mum and Dad went out, which means I have to look after her for a few days."

"A few days?" I repeated bemused.

"Yeah, but we've got her for a few months, so it could be worse. And she's not that bad, since I heard that at six months they're usually always crying." He was looking at me now, instead of Arabella, who was stretching. She was so beautiful.

I've always loved babies and children, maybe because I had to do my fair share of baby-sitting when I was younger. I'm guessing Scorp caught me staring.

"You wanna hold her? She always needs cradling after a nap, or she'll start crying." He offered. I nodded and smiled. He handed her to me, and I held her in a cradling position.

"She's gorgeous. Oh, and Al's on his way up, after he's done raiding your kitchen." I said jokingly, gently swaying her in my arms. He made his way back to the bed, and indicated for me to follow, which I did.

"Of course Al's raiding the kitchen, the elves love him anyway. And _she_ seems to love you, she's never seemed so content in anyone other than my mothers arms." I blushed at the compliment and stroked her head delicately. We talked easily for another ten minutes, now holding Arabella at my chest whilst leaning back on Scorp's pillows.

"Whoa, I was downstairs literally half an hour at best and now there's a _baby_." Al was at the door, his arms full of food of sorts.

"She's my cousin." Scorpius rolled his eyes and I carefully removed some of her thin hair from her face.

"Okay then..." He kicked the door shut behind him, the slam causing me to jump slightly and cover Arabella's ears. "Scor, you have so many Chocolate Frogs, it's almost tearful." He dropped what looked like half the stock of Honeydukes on Scor's bed and bit down on a Liquorice Wand. I opted for a Chocolate Frog, and Scor a Cauldron Cake.

Suddenly, Arabella started wailing from my arms. "She needs feeding." I said automatically, standing up to console her. Scorp offered to take her but I insisted I was fine.

"Is her bottle downstairs?" I asked, and he nodded.

"You can just use magic to heat it." He stated.

"No," I shook my head, my protective side taking over. "It's better to warm it under hot running water, even if it takes longer." With that I began to trek downstairs, with little Arabella held to my shoulder. His eyes never seemed to leave me, and he began to smile inexplicably.

"Miss Weasley!" An old elf, Sookie, squeaked as I approached the kitchen. "May I be of help?"

"Is Arabella's bottle in there?" I nodded towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Yes, I shall fetch it for you." She turned on her heels before I stopped her.

"No, it's alright." I interrupted her. "You all look busy, I'll just prepare it." She nodded and led me into the kitchens, full of bustling elves.

"We're preparing dinner for Master Malfoy, Mr. Potter and yourself." She explained, continuing to lead me. From the towering, metal fridge she pulled out a bottle of, what I presume to be, breast milk.

"Do you have a sink?" I asked stupidly- of course they had a sink, they have two, double door fridges for fucks sake, it's doubtful that they'd be absent of a sink. She looked at me strangely, as if wondering what I could need a sink for, but led me to it nonetheless. "Thanks," I said over my shoulder as she walked away.

Whilst I held the bottle under the water, I looked at the bundle in my arms; she had stopped crying but her lip was still quivering, and her crystal blue eyes were large and glassy. "Don't worry, you'll have your bottle in a minute." I cooed.

My hand began to turn red as the hot water burned my skin and I quickly removed it. "And we're done," I said, wiping the bottle on a hand towel nearby. "Thank you!" I called over my shoulder to Sookie as I exited. As soon as we were out of the assiduous kitchen I turned my attention to Arabella, whose red face was still slightly tear-streaked.

"Here we go, beautiful." I coaxed, holding the bottle near her mouth. Her mouth attached itself to the nub and she occupied herself with the bottle as I tip-toed up the marble staircase, gently swaying her on my hip with each step.

"Has Scor been treating you well?" I ask idly, imagining her reply in my mind. "I think he would, or I hope. Though if you cry as consistently as he says, any effort must be appreciated." She was still chugging down her milk, although not as desperately. "I never knew he was go- _alright" _I amended as we turned the last corridor. "With children, but it seems so. Anyway, we're back."

Using my arse to open the door, I'm met with Scorp grinning at me and Al, ever oblivious, eating through all the sweets. "You know, the elves are making us dinner."

He looks at me incredulously, before swallowing whatever he had been devouring. "Don't underestimate me, Rosie. Do you remember our last family dinner, in the garden?" He kept our gazes held in a serious glare whilst I nodded. "I ate my first two course, Dom and Rox's 'cause they weren't feeling well, all of my and theirs pudding _and _leftovers. I. Can. Do. This." He was still looking at me so seriously, yet I could only try to hold back my laughter. Scorp slapped him on the back._  
_

"How inspirational." Al stopped for a minute, trying to figure out whether Scor was being sarcastic or not. Meanwhile, Scor beckoned me over to the bed. As I sat down I was careful not to startle Arabella.

"You're wonderful with her." He stated, moving closer to me so he could stroke a piece of hair out of her face.

I blushed slightly. "Thanks, but she's going to need burping in a minute." He insisted on doing it, claiming that I've done more than enough.

She had only just finished her bottle so she wouldn't need burping straight away, instead Scor held her delicately.

The sight of him, casually laid back, cradling Arabella was picturesque, or at least in my opinion; his hair, I noticed, seemed more gold than it did platinum blond, his jawline was prominent and his eyes seemed glued to Arabella, making sure she was alright.

"Rosie," Al nudged me, snapping me out of my little trance. "Come to mine tomorrow, okay? We're going to start planning the trip." I nodded and he grinned. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, I heard a _crack _from outside the door, followed shortly by a knock.

"Come in!" Scorp shouted. Sookie trudged in, looking as if she was struggling to carry her own body weight.

"Dinner's ready." She informed us, before disappearing again.

"Dinner!" Al whooped before racing out the room. Scor and I, however, walked at a cofortable pace in time with each other.

"Is Sookie alright?" I questioned. With the hand that was not supporting Arabella he ran it through his hair.

"She's getting old. We've offered her time off but she refuses, although she has adapted a guest room as her own." He smiled solemnly and we continued in a comfortable silence to the dining room.


End file.
